code lyoko : a new beggining
by soiwanttowritefanfictions
Summary: my first fanfiction , about a dream i had , there migh be some references . A new kid comes in to play and discovers what other 5 are up to what will happen when he finds up whats is it
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"i don own code lyoko or its characters this is enterely made for fun/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Here i was after i got expeled and moved from Portugal to France , my name is Jonh and i´m 15 years old. Fluent in portuguese and good in english but bad in french ,really really bad in french my parents said i needed to matriculate so they sent me to a school nearby called "Kadick college" .Since it was my first day i didn't knew nothing about the school nor the peoples in it so a fat dude in a training suit comes towards me and says : /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come the pricipal Delmas is waiting for you , jonh" he says like in a monotonous voice that made me wander if the school and many ingress . As i walked with the guy in a training suit i asked : /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" You know my name , may i know yours ?" i asked only to get a smile and an aswer /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jim , i'm the physical education teacher " well that explains the strog built and the training suit i thought as we walked towards the door of what i would later know as the main building that was 3 floors tall and around 95 meters wide . As we entered the building we saw that it had 3 sets of stairs so we climbed the stairs untill the principal office when i muttered to myself " why i have a feeling that i will be visiting that office more that once" to what Jim , the physical education teacher loos back at me and says :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" did you said something ? " he asked to wich i ust answered :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" nothing you must be hearing things professor. " i answered as we conyinue to climb the stairs until we sudently stopped in from of a door saying : " pricipal Delmas office please wait and do not disturb" as i read that i got so many deja-vu's from my time in Portugal ahh god memories i thought in a mix of joy and a sadness as Jim knocs in the door and waits for the Mr. Demas to come out and say :/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I've been waiting for you Jonh , come in . " he said gentely alright then i tought i that he must be well i could only be he was the only one in the principal office Mr. Delmas was a short guys with brown eyes , just a little bit darker than mine eyes and grey hair wich would indicate he was in is early 50's he had gasses wich indicated he suffered from bad eyesitting and maybe even myopia but that was just an hunch i was thinking so fast that i did not listen to anything the pricipal said and just nodded saing uhn's ocassionally before i could said anything or even think Mr .Delams said :/p  
p style="text-align: left;""dismiss" he said and i got up saying :/p  
p style="text-align: left;""thank you for your kindness at acepting me . " i said bowing before i left the office leaving thinking "certenly a interesting lad"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"15 minutes later in the doorms room i carried my bags with Jim helping befire he asked something :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What do you bring here , weapons ?" he asked when i just look to him with a death glare in my eyes that certanly left him uncorfetable :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What do you think ? please don't dare to answer it was a rethorical question ." i said continue to walking towards when we heard a noise coming from a room when Jim just rolled his eyes and entered screaming :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" WHAT IN EARTH ARE YOU GUYS DOING ?!" Jim scream at them just before i entered the room and said :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Jim calm down what's wrong with playing some games ? i asked right before i saw the 4 people inside the room : a girl with black hair and by her eyes maybe japanese or Korean i can't tell the diference right besides her was a small guy with yellow hair with a strip of purple in the midle by the structure of his body , his dark circles and the thing that he was holding that looed a lot like necklace for dogs i guessed that he had a dog now the boy in the computer he was almost the same height has me so i guessed he has also mediterrenean structure like me and the guy with the dog now the guy in the bed has a guy a lot more dificult but my guess from reading a book in german he had to be fluent in german so my wuold guess is that he is ,maybe, german . I tought just before Jim apresented me to them :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Jonh Silva, these are Ulrich Stern , Yumi ishiyama , Jeremie belpois and Odd Della Robbia , guys this is Jonh Silva." he said pointing out respectively to the teens/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" what are u looking at ?" said Odd putting me out of my thoughts /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" uhn nothng just thinkin about your nationalaties ." i answered caughting Ulrich's attention before he said /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" common try and lets see if you get it right ." he challanged me , to witch i answer /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" so my guess is that Yumi is japanese , Odd has dog and he is Italian , Jeremie is french and he has good grades from the equations i can see in the computer and by last Ulrich is german ." i answered " did i get it right?" i asked staring at them wile they dropped their mouths open right before Yumi asked :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" How did u guessed it ?" she asked to which i look at them and say :/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" it isn´t hard you just have to pay attention to small details and you see a whole another world" i said leaving jeremie looking at them if i knew about XANA and Lyoko and the Supercomputer before i left the romm and went to mine to straighten my stuff and thinking to myself " i think i will like being here"./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up , it was still dark so i thought it couldn't be more than 5:00 am when i looked at the clock i saw 3:33 , " Damm" i thought " what a coincidence well got go to sleep again so i don´t want to walk like a zombie right on the first day of classes " so i went to bed again , just before i could lay down i heard a noise at corridor so open the door and i only saw nothing but dark , so i close the door and went to bed already missing the days i used to lived in Portugal and with that thought i fell asleep .

3:30 hours later in the refectory , Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie

" Hi guys " Yumi said sitting herself with her friends

" Hi Yumi " Ulrich answered just then realizing Jeremie was lost in his own thoughts just as Ulrich would ask smothing Odd cuted his thought and asked :

" What's up Einstein? " he asked snaping Jeremie out of its mind

" I'm just thinking of what Jonh said yesterday and what he meant with "from small details you can see a whole another world" it's like he knows about XANA , Lyoko and the Supercomputer " Jeremie answered just has i entered the refectory making Odd saying :

" Speaking of the devil " he muttered as i sat pretty cornered in the room , far from everyone .

" Hey Einstein i have an explication for that setence that the guy said , what if he is a XANA's puppet ?" Ulrich asked Jeremie wich was already taking out is laptop to see if any turret was activited

" No turret activated , so no it can't be one of her puppets , sorry." Jeremie answered while Odd was thinking of an idea in his brain .

" I have an idea , is an isolationist , so what about we break is isolation?" Odd said half asking half afirming making the outhers three to gaze at him i mystery

" Who are you and what have you done to the Odd we know ?" Yumi asked making evryone on their table to laught at the joke

" But now jokes asides i think that is a good ideia for once ." Ulrich said as got up " Well i gotta go do want to be late for classes or i get punished for too many skips"

15 minutes later , Mrs. hertz class

" Mr. Silva you are late , i hope this does not become an habit " Mrs. Hertz said looking at me restlessly

" I´m sorry teacher i got a bit lost , i assure that know i've a better idea of the school grounds i won't be late." i entered the classroom before looking at the class to find somewhere to sit myself , i found an empty place just besides a window behind Ulrich and Odd , so i sat there and as the time inside the class went on and on untill the bell rang and we went to the break between Chemestry and physical education , wich professor i already knew .

" hello everyone " said Jim " You guys seem a little bit fresh , so let's start with 3 whole rounds to the entire school ". That's a great way to start the year i thought luckily i made swiming for 7 years by now so my resistence was good , but once Odd and Ulrich starting to run like hell i thought to me " So it a run they want , it is a run they wil get " as i had this thought i also started to run faster swiftly passing Odd and almost reaching Ulrich , just staying behind him for 1.5 meters , when the run ended Ulrich reached 1º , i ended up in 2º , and Odd ended up in 3º places . When Odd comes to me and ask:

" How are you so fast ?" he asked , to wich i just answer

"well after 7 years of practice swiming and 2 years of futsal you gotta have some resistence and speed " i answered to Odd's question making Ulrich ask

" You played futsal ? We have a futboll team and we miss a medium defender so if you want to join you welcome" he said with joy in is voice

" After you said that and medium is my favorite postion , well i guess that try couldn´t hurt right ?" i asked inocently before seeing Ulrich jump out of joy

" Mr. Stern may i know why are you so happy ." Jim asked Ulrich to wich he just reply

" Sir i think we have a new player for the team : Jonh Silva " Ulrich said leaving me infront of everyone ,

" Very well Mr. Silva your train begins today at 17:00 pm " Jim said leaving me there quite nervous

" Ulrich ! why did u said that ?!" i exclaimed

" Actually it was Odd's idea , to break your isolationism " Ulrich said smiling at me while Odd gave a fulminate gaze at Ulrich

" Well if it was to break my isolationism , it worked perfectly " i said smiling back " Well now that we are teammates and we are on the same class so can i walk with you guys ?" i asked

" Sure we always need a litle help " Odd said

" _ODD_!" Ulrich called the boy attention

" What are you guys hiding something from me ?" i asked to see their faces puzled

" No , we are hiding nothing from you Jonh ." they both said at the same time right before they get a call from Jeremie

" What's up Jeremie " Ulrich asks before Jeremie starts explaining but from were i was i could only the word :

" Tower" Jeremie , in the other ond of the line said

" K , we are going " Ulrich said before they start running towards the florest spritting leaving me wandering were are those two going "better follow " i thought just as i started to sprint towards their sprints eventually they stopped running and oped a sewage cap before they get in there little did they knew however that i was chasing them right before they closed the sewage cap but i opened the cap and continued to follow them untill i had to climb u again well i thought " What goes down , goes up , because physics " as i followed them to a rusty bridge in front of a factory i was about to enter just before i heard Odd's voice saying

" You are hard to lose track of , aren't you ?" he asked starting to run towards the elevator " well what are you waiting up come " as he said that got in the elevator and he put the elevator to go down to a sorta a control room where Jeremie was typing a supercomputer then he looked at us before literally screaming at Odd

" YOU BROUGHT HIM WITH YOU ?!" he scream

" Hey he would find sooner or later , and besides the point he chased us ." Odd said before i borrowed what he said

" That's true i chased you guys to here ." before i heard someone from the computer screaming for help

" Odd , Jonh go to the scanners " as entered the eevator and went up for the room with scanners as Odd sees my face and says

"Don't worry it's not bad " Odd says

" I don´t know why but coming from you Odd this does not comfort me !" he shouted back

" Just enter the damm scanner " Jeremie's voice said , "Alright" i thought as entered the cylinder

" Scanner Odd , Scanner Jonh , Virtualization !" he said as got teleported to Lyoko

" Jonh why are you an archer ? Odd asked

" I could asked why are you a purple cat instead ." i answered leaving Odd silenced behind me , just before Jeremie's voice was heard

" Guys stop arguing and go North , Ulrich and Yumi are waiting you there with Aelita. " Jeremie said as start to run north when we got there they wore getting seige by blocks or whatever these things wore we stopped by there as i took out the bow and start shooting at them for my suprise i actually have a quite good aim , Ulrich was blocking their attacks and proteting the girl with pink hair while Yumi was shotting her fans destroying another 2 blocks

" Damm these things really need to get better at their eye-sitting " i said just before Yumi scream at me

" What are you doing here!" she said

" Let's just say that in what comes to outwit you guys fall behind so i chased you " i simply answered

" Hey people stop arguing can you do that for the love of god , we need someone to carry Aelita to the turret " Jeremie said

" alright i will go ." Ulrich volunteered leaving us to cover them

" Odd when this is over i will explai it to me ,to be quite honest i´m still confused ." i affirmed just has Aelita entered the tower and something shoot me from my back

" Raios me partam ." i muttered in portuguese as i lost most of my life points

" Jonh you only have 40 life points left " Jeremie said

" that´s always good to know , also how many life points did i had in the beggining? i asked

" 100 life points just like everyone else " Jeremie answered leaving me uncomfortable because i jost lost 60 life points in two hits

" Damm that´s bad , but now back to work ." i saidd as i draw another arrow and shhot it at the Blocks that wore shooting at Aelita and Ulrich

" Yumi 5 O'clock " Odd shouted making Yumi turn to her right and shoot her fans at the wasps as Aelita entered the turret

" These things are starting to surround us , don't they know when to quit ?" i asked ironically just before i saw , by the corner of my eye, Aelita enetering the turret " Thanks god she made it " i thought as i released a breath just before i got hited by a wasp shot and materialized me back to Earth .


	3. Chapter 3

As i got materialized back from Lyoko to Earth , and the scanner opened i saw Jeremie looking back at me and saying

" Well , in Lyoko , you made a nice show against XANA dude ." Jeremie says

" At least i slowed her down , whatever XANA is ." I replied making Jeremie go full detail by detail to explained me what XANA is but after seeing my cofused face he explains more simply

" Basically XANA is an evil AI who seeks to destroy humanity by activating towers " Jeremie explains

" Alright i get it , XANA wants to destroy us by activating towers " i said " So if we go to Lyoko to deactivate the towers and sucessfully do it then we become the heroes of the day , is that it?" i asked

" Pretty much that in a few words " Jeremie answered my question " But we still have to see if the others want you to join us "

" Dammit there is always but ." i said half seriosly half joking

" The others must have got backed from Lyoko by now so let's go check them " Jeremie said as we got into the elevator and went down to the scanners room , where Odd , and Yumi wore already there after getting back from Lyoko

" So Arker do still you need explanations about Lyoko ?" Odd asked me

" No , your friend Jeremie explained it to me , and by the way Arker is terrible nickname so i'm keeping it ." i smiled at Odd " Oh and also i think we should go back to school , just in case of someone notices that we are missing ." i said to my new group of friends as we got out of the factory and went all the way back to Kadic

" Luckily we wore fast enougth for XANA to launch an attack , but most of the times we have to go back to the past because XANA had already launched them and made damage in our world " Yumi explained to me while i simply shoke my head up and down to say that i understanded

" Hey Ulrich-dear " said a girlish voice , in front of us was a girl around 13 centimeters shorter than me , with black hair and wearing a skinny black jeans and a and a pink top that i imediatly recgonized as Elizabeth Delams , the daughter of the principal from one of the pictures of the Mr. Delmas office

" Sissi go away " Ulrich said to the girl

" Isn't her name Elizabeth , why do you call her Sissi ? " i asked puzzled

" Well she doesn't like Elizabeth so she calls herself Sissi , that's why ." Yumi answered

" This is just getting weirder and weirder by the day ." i said " But believe me i have seen and heard stranger things in Portugal ."

" Now you have my attention , can you tell us about that ?" Odd asks

" I'd rather not talk about it " i answered

 _~ Flashback ~_

Sintra, Portugal 2 years before the main story

" Eiden , where in earth are you?" i shouted at my friend while we were playing hide and seek

" Eiden ?" i asked just before i saw a human body in the ground , unfortunaly for me it was my friend Eiden " Eiden ! " i asked now starting to panic

" BEHIND YOU !" Eiden shouted at me before screaming something wich i would later know as " Radzinsky !" he said sending a powerfull red orb at the thing behind me that exploded when it that thing

" What the hell whas that , what the hell whas this !" i screamed with panic filling my voice

" First of all i will explain to you and then depending on what you say i will , or not , erase your memorie of this , so first of all , i´m a mage and what i made now was destroiyng a thing that was chasing us with a spell called Radzinsky , it's a very usefull spell if you want to send an orb that explodes in a shockwave or start a small fireplace , and the thing that was chasing us more specifically you i don't know why but my guess is that they want to turn into one of them ." he explained

" You said that Radzinsky is a spell but how many of them exist ? talking about the spells ." i asked

" To be quite honest i don't know how many are spells do in fact exist , given that i barely now like 0.5% of them and i know something around 35 simple spells and 7 complicate spells" he answered my question

" Alright more spells than i can count , and you said they were triyng to turn into one of them but what exacly is those things ?" i asked again but this time i had feeling that i would put myself in danger for asking this type of questions

" These are spectrus i don't know who sent these nor i do know why but they try to modify everything that they touch " he said looking at me before saiyng " And now the part i always hate to ask people do you want to keep your memorie or erase it , if you keed your memorie you will have to learn these spells and swear that you wont say a word of this to anyone ."

" I will ... keep my memories of this it might be usefull later ." i answered to my friend

" Ahh the same good old buddy Jonh is back ." Eiden smiled at me

~ _End of Flashback_ ~

Now i knew over 50 spells but i couldn´t still save Eiden from what happen i stil blame myself after that day , after he binded our souls together unfortunally , for me , Ulrich noticed that i was thinking about something that could easily disturb , or even worse , everyone that i met in a short few time , for the first time in 2 years i had friends .

" Hey Jonh something's up ?" Ulrich asked

" Nothing relax " i secured him " So now what do we have ?" I asked

" Chemistry , with Mrs. Hertz " Odd answered

" Well we better get moving i don´t really want to arrive late at Mrs . Hertz classes again ." i spoke

" See ya guys ." Yumi said leaving us

Later on , Mrs . Hertz class

" And with that is all you need to know for your chemistry test tomorrow and remember this weekend the entire class is going to camp in the woods " the teacher said as we left the classroom , then i turned to Odd and asked

" What is going to happen this weekend a trip to the florest ?" i asked trying not to sound behind in schools matters

" It was set 2 weeks ago when you woren't here , yet , that this weekend we wore going to do a camping spot in the woods outside Paris ." Ulrich explained while i felt shivers raining down my spine the Woods that memorie from 2 years ago still hunts me

" Well i hope that You know who doesn't decide to activate a little something ." i said using a game of words

" I do get the references ." Jeremie said

" Thank god someone did get it , i was also thinking of a key word or words for us what do you think of Voyna i mira ( war and peace) ?" i asked

" You know russian literature ?" Ulrich asked

" No but i have heard of it and War and Peace fits perfectly into the Lyoko world doesn't it ." i answered keeping my voice low

" Actually it does." Yumi agreed with me with a nod

" Well got go ."i waved at them , and why do i have a feeling that weekend isn't going to be smooth


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer :i dot not own Code Lyoko

* * *

Paris , France

As we entered the bus that lead us to the woods i felt a presence watching us , so i decided to stay vigilant for the trip and as i entered the bus i muttered " Salvio Hexia " a protection spell , one of the strongest i knew and went to sit in at the end of the bus beside Jeremie and Odd but then i Odd asked something

" I saw you muttering wore you talking to anyone ?" he asked towards me

" I didn't even opened my mouth surely you must be daydreaming ." i lied to Odd just as Ulrich turned back and comented

" Yeah Odd , daydreaming , why am i not suprised by his ?" he asked rethorically in a taunting voice

" Ha ha Ulrich very funny ." Odd replied to is coment before we all started laughing

Ice sector , Lyoko

Pulses went trought the florest sector as it marked an activated tower at the end of the sector , and as the tower begun glowing red , XANA launched her malicious plan

Ilê de France , France

as we arrived the woods we got little jobs like make a fire , put the tents up and get those stuff ready to go so , i don´t know what whas i thinking but i was trying to do a fire with rocks , but i just couldn't do it and i was getting quitte annoyed because i couldn't light up so i came up with a brilliant ideia " Radzinsky " i mutered sparkling a flame just i Jeremie noticed it

" What whas that ?" he asked with a curious tone as i tought " curiosity killed the cat "

" I made fire by striking two rocks ... i don't see a problem here " i tried to diverge his mind from my magic however i wasn't being sucessfull as it took almost a half an hour and an erased memorie later to convince him i wasn´t using any tricks/magic however the problems were just starting because mrs. Hertz also saw me dispite and she decided to call me

" Silva we need to talk ." she just said to me but i could see the reason in her glowing eyes from happiness to my toghts i thought i tought " How the hell can someone be happy about a student doing magic ?"

" And you don't need to ask yourself that , you could ask directly to me ." Mrs. Hertz said while i was thinking " Can she read my mind ?"

" Yes , i can read people's mind " Mrs. Hertz calmly replied to me

" I've read somewhere that people like that wore called legilimins ... no legilimens , i´m not sure what is called ." i said trying to get myself to calm down and not bother the fact that one of my teachers is a mage

" Jim and Mr. Delmas are also mages but they just don't practice magic regularly soo as for teachers who are also mages there you go ." said reading my mind again

" Oh thanks , but next time you are going to lurk into what i'm thinking yell a warning before please ."

" And they are a called _Legeliminds ,_ and it's not every day you meet a mage so ya i'm interested in you but now you are dismiss " Mrs. Hertz said before i left the temt and raised my head to see it was already night well since i'm not really hungry i'm just going to explore this florest i tought before i heard a noice just to my front

" Whose there ?!" i yelled a man appeared in fron of me but this time unlike in Portugal the man had i symbol in they eyes , unfortunately for both it means that probably spells would be needed

" I will bring you to XANA in chains ." The man in front of me spoke

" XANA never remebers to invite me to Lyoko peacefully but oh well it is just you here i would love to kick your ass on a 1vs1 ." i taunted The man in my front

" Luckily for me i brought more 12 people to help me ." The man said

" More 12 people to get their memorie erased after this very well show up , show up ." i taunted again as i spoke to my other " _Eiden will you take control and teach them a lesson_ ?" i asked

" _You bet that_ !" Eiden answered taking control of my body " _also is it to destroy them ?_ "

" _No just leave them unconcious and wipe their memorie out ."_ i answered Eiden just as i started to move dodging their spells and taking 2 down with a spell called oblastos

" It seems that even 9 months after the soulbind you still kept your sanity , that's nice ." The man taunted me

" While you tried to taunted me my dear friend , i took care of your good friends its just me and you now ." i said with smile going across my face just before he punched me in the stomach sending waves of pain trought my body , damit he got me there but he also didn't knew something pain brings power and i knew that from experience so i use cynetic energy to convert that in force and i rotated kicking him right in the face wiping him out for the night and so i started the memorie removal process while i healed

" everfight " i said healing my wounds " _Can i have my body back Eiden ?"_

 _" Sure ."_ Eiden answered me while i took care of the people who just attacked me and finished healing myself , but i heard footsteps behind one of the trees

" Whose there , show yourself !" i screamed trying not sound tired but then i saw Ulrich staring at me with a shocked expression in his face

" What happaned here and most important of all what happened to them ." Ulrich said in a fearfull tone

" Let's just say that XANA possessed 13 people to hunt me down and failed ." i said in a indiferent tone " and then i erased their memorie "

" You erased memoeries , that's not even possible " Ulrich said at me with a puzzled look in his face

" You won't remeber even because i will erase your memories now , _Mente captum_ erase memorie "i said in a suprising sharp tone as i erased Ulrich's memories of this event " _i do hope that i won't have to do this a lot Eiden_ " i sad already tired from erasing the memories of fourteen people and fighting 13 " Damm this night i will sleep well " i tought as carried Ulrich back to the camp when i reached the camp I got stunned glares from everyone

" What happan to Ulrich ?" Odd asked me

" He fell and hit with is head but besides that i think he is fine ." i answered liyng clearly but Odd didn't seem to notice that however was glaring meaningfully at me as i tried my best to seal my mind from my teacher the rest off night went siftly as the sands as nothing happened trought the night , on the next day when woke up i saw a the door of the tent opened " _Bad sign_ " Eiden said in my mind

" Here comes The Walking sleep ." Odd taunted me because i sleepwalk " _Now i know what went wrong_ " i said back to Eiden within my brain

" Yah i sleepwalk problems i don't see any ?" I said Odd in a integral tone that doesn't allow emotional sharing

" Not really ." Odd replied to me as we got to see

" Hey now we got something to taunt Jonh with " Ulrich glared at us

" Good luck with that , Jeremie drop the computer you look like you saw a ghost , come and get food ." i said to Jeremie

" Yeah i would but XANA just attacked , when we go back to the campus ..." Jeremie said however Yumi didn't let him finish

" We know to the factory to and then to Lyoko to deactivate the damn turret ." Odd said finishing Jeremie sentence

" We will have some company that XANA i will give us i can feel that in the air " i joked a bit however the rest of the group looked at me like i was crazy

" Shh don't jinx it " Ulrich said to me quietly

" Then it's settled when we arrive we go straight to the factory ." Jeremie said

" Alright but who calls Yumi ?" i asked but then i saw their faces clearly saying to me " i don't have your cellphones numbers ."

" I will " Ulrich volunteered himself to call Yumi

" Hey Jeremie can you see where the activated tower is , i would apreciate ." i said

" Sure give me a minute ... ahh ice sector " he answered just before " why did you want to know ?"

" Just what Dwight D. Eisenhower said " In preparing for Battle i've always found that plans are useless , but planning is indispensable ." i said smiling to Eiden " _Ice , my element "_

" Alright i just called Yumi ." Ulrich came back

" Then we now , we wait patiently ." I said

4 hours later , Kadic academy , Paris , France

" Ahh finnaly we are back " Odd stretched out

" Oh don't worry we still have to pay a little trip to Lyoko and kick some XANAss ." I said

" Oh my god you just did not do a pun right there " Ulrich glared at me

" Ulrich-dear ... " Sissy started

" Oh no not the devil ." Odd started

" shut up !" Sissy screamed angrily at Odd

" Sissy , grow and appear , please " i said wich only meaked her more angry wich made her leave us

" My father will hear about this !" Sissy said right before leaving us there in front of the school grounds

" Anyway we should get going ." Ulrich said as we started to walk and spotted Yumi , we went straight to the factory but just as we arrived we heard footsteps behind us and a voice

" You are hard to take down Arker , but XANA also as a few tricks ." they taunted me , but to the shock of the rest of the Warriors i answered

" Oh well XANA prepare to get your ass kicked by the second time in less that 24 hours ." i said as Eiden talked to me " _Want me to kick them again_ ?"

" _Not really , this time they will face my wrath . "_ I said to Eiden when he replied " _Ok , just don't go beserk , and remenber you are still tired from yesterday_ ."

" You guys go to the scans i will try to slow them down ." i said to them as the temperature around me dropped almost 10 degrees celsius

" Are you bananas ?!" Yumi screamed at me

" Yes , for matter of fact i'm !" i responded in a quite ironic tone as the team went to the elevator " Good luck ." i heard jeremie saying before the elevator doors closed leaving me in 1 vs 13 fight

" Very well i will give you 2 choices : or you go volunteering or get thrown out like trash ." i said to the XANAfied mans in my front as the temperature dropped almost to the zeros and it kept getting colder and colder

Ice Sector , Lyoko

Odd's p.o.v

" I wonder how Arker is holding on ." i said shotting down 2 kankrelots

" Lets just rather focus on bringing Aelita to the tower to deactivate it i don't know much Jonh can take ." Yumi said

" Ja , i agree with Yumi ." Ulrich said " But ... now we have mosnters to destroy "

" Good ... energy field !" Aelita screamed sending a pink ball that imobalized and destroyed

" How did you do that ." Odd asked a little paranoid

" Just the same way that Jonh controls Ice and Fire ( because of Eiden) ." Aelita answered making the rest of the group even more terrefied

" HE CAN DO WHAT !?" Ulrich bursted before he got hitted and de-virtualizated

Supercomputer factory , France

Ulrich's p.o.v

" ahh damit ." i said but when i stepped out of the scanner i slipped , and saw , to my horror , that the whole ground was frozen in somekind of permafrost so i climbed the stairs trying to ignore the cold that was burning my hands when i got to the supercomputer lab i saw jeremie shaking really hard

" Go and help Jonh he might need it ." Jeremie told me and so i did as i went to the elevator and as the elevator went up it got colder and colder luckily , i don't how , i was still warmth to my very suprise

Jonh's p.o.v

" This is getting hard " i tought while i took down another guy leving me against 4 other " How much it will take them to deactivate the tower , because XANA really is doing a good job on blocking my attacks " i tought dodging another spell but that one hit the elevator door scorching it but i did the mistake of turning back ignoring the fight wich gave them a chance of revenge of their fallen comrades that i froze

" Energy-void ." i heard 4 screams behind me blasting me to the other side of the hall of the factory just as the door of the elevator opened to reveal Ulrich alone

" _He won't stand a chance against 4 Xanafied mages_ " Eiden said " _Give him a chance he survived the Permafrost spell ."_ i said to Eiden before i saw Ulrich rushinp towards me

" Are you alright Jonh ?" Ulrich asked suprised

" I've seen bether days , but dispite that , yeah i don't think i broke something ." i asnwered " we still have to deal with 4 other Xanafied dudes "

" Yeah but you will need to explain how you can control both Ice and Fire after this . " Ulrich said

" Alright at the 3 we go together ... one ... two ... three !" i screamed as we went together and took down 2 guys but then we started to struggle on a 2 vesus 2 but just then i saw that ulrich was actually holding a stalemate wich gave me time to finish off on our enemies as i punched using a augerfrost a Ice version of the dragonfist , taking the guy out for good , but for the corner of my eye i saw Ulrich almost getting it by a spell but then temperature just rose and Ulrich , involunteering , created a Fire shield to defend himself destroyin the attacking spell and removing my permafrost in that area but then i passed on the attack state and both me and Ulrich took down the last guy , altought we still needed to deactivate the tower

" What just happened !?" Ulrich asked

" You just used magic for the first time and discovered you element ." i said

" Alright you go i stay , after all if we got divirtualized it takes 12 hours to be able to be virtualized again ." Ulrich said as i nodded as i trued to explain i a quick way the Radzinsky spell that works in almost every way

" Remenber if they wake up do the Radzinsky , good luck ." i said as pressed the elevator down

" Yumi only has 13 life points left , Jonh you need to hurry ." Jeremie said to me with a certain rush tone on his voice as i clicked in the elevator button to go down to the scanner room once i arrived the scanner room i got into one of the scanners

" Scanner Jonh , virtualization !" Jeremie said as i landed on the Ice sector " Yumi and Aelita are about 10 miles from you 33 degrees northeast "

" Alright i will be there in a minute , Apparate !" i shouted as i teletransported to their location unfortunaly when i got there Yumi got hit and devirtualized

" 2 kankrelats and 2 Crabs left Jonh ." Aelita told me " Energy field ." she shouted destroying one of the crabs

" Alright then ." i tought as i draw the bow and the arrow " Infroze." i shouted as the arrow hitted the the last Crab exploding it and freezing a kankrelat giving Aelita time to enter the tower however the last monster shot me in the back taking 20 life points with it , and just as Aelita entered the tower the freezing spell ended as both Kankrelats shot me down devirtualizing me , but my job was done

the factory , earth

" Alright the tower is deactivated ! Return to the past!" Jeremie said as a white light evolved the entire factory and then the world taking evryone back in time .

* * *

" Well it i have to say no one offered such a challenge that XANA did ." I said

" Still , you haven't explained how you can control Ice and Fire ." Yumi said wich

" I know he is a mage ." Odd joked wich caused glares of distrust from the others excpet Ulrich

" You know Odd you aren't far from the truth ." i said " In fact i'm not the only mage of the group ."

" Truly you can't be serious ." Yumi said to me

" Nope he is serious ."Ulrich talked behind us

" Anyway we should go i don't want to miss the breakfeast ." Odd said wich made us start to laugh

" Ahh typical Odd ." Jermie said as we went to refectory and caught Yumi there waiting for us .


	5. the battle of Lyoko , part 1

**As of right now i want to say i dont own the carathers ( only jonh) nor code lyoko nor any other references**

 **now to the story we go !**

* * *

3 person POV

" Chemestry i hate that so much " Odd sighed at the result of the test

" Well it makes 2 off us " Ulrich joined " At least i got a small positive , tought."

" Count me as a third one , the day i get rid of chemestry will be the happiest day of my life ." Jonh added " What was your result Odd ?"

" 17% , and yours ?" He asnwered before asking

" 69% , hey jeremie what was your score ?" Jonh asked

"99% " Jeremie answered with a smile

" Well ... that's ... disgustungly good "Yumi said behind us making us jump out of fright " C'mon don't say i did fright you guys , anyway any news relatively to our _friend stuck in wires_." she asked

" no all is too quiet in our _favorite world_ , way to quiet , oddly " Jeremie said

" Soo does she does this often or not ." Jonh asked

" the last time she spent 2 whole weeks quiet well she almost blew a nuclear refrigerator ... " Ulrich took this chance to talk " If it wasn't for yumi we probably wouldn't have time ." he continued as yumi blushed

" Well that's pleasent... " Jonh said in a queasy way " _i just hope that she doesn't know ... it but i can't tell them anyway ,that i'm soulbinded "_ the bell rang for the 3rd period end and for everyone to ge to their classes

* * *

Lisbon , Portugal

2 man were talking about something that coul either save the world or end the world by almost saving it

" Should we start the project ?" the first man asked

" Ahh , yes the game shall begin , call every allie we have to end it once and for all . " The second man replied with a twisted grin on his face

* * *

Back to Paris , France

a huge explosion went down the street as people were fleeing the location , the problem , it was kadic academy street

"The hell happened here ?" Odd asked full puzzled while Jonh's cellphone rang

"sorry guys have to attend the call ." Jonh said as he walked away

"What do you want ?!" Jonh said mildly infuriated

* * *

" C'mon Kindred that not how you treat a hold pal ... " The first man said to me

* * *

" Yi ! the coalition doesn't exist anymore why are you calling ?" Jonh said in interrogatig tone

* * *

" I just want to tell you , the coalition has been reformed and so has being Lyoko ." Man an the line end's replied with a almost plotting-something-laught

* * *

" Who it was ?" Odd asked

" Odd , mind your own busineess!" Jonh shouted at him as he casually went to his room leaving Odd perplexed

" What just happened ?" Odd question to no one

" Something messed with him pretty bladly ." A voice spoke , a voice that belonged to Jonh-Pierre Delmas

" Mrs. Delmas what are you doing ?"

" Nothing of your busineess" He simply said , as we casually walked to the doorms

* * *

Kadic academy doorms

" Kindred please open the door " Delmas said

" Not happening Zilean " Jonh replied while muttering at the a picture of him and Eiden " _I've lost you once my friend i don't want to lose you again_ "

" Hey Jonh you will never lose me again , remeber _we are Kindred the embodiment of life and death itself_." Eiden told me inside my mind " _Yeah but we don't control that that's what they called us in The Coalition it means nothing "_ Jonh replied ceptically

" JONH DERKIND SILVA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW !" I heard Mr. DElmas on the other side of the wall

" FINE! " I shouted openning the door

" Look i understand why are you mad at them i also received the call but you as student and you must respect me as you damn principle !" Mr. Delmas shouted

" Yeh you do understand ... " Jonh said revolving his eyes

" I've also lost something Jonh , i've lost my love , my life and above all my wife ." The principle said with his eyes treathening with tears

" I've also lost something ." Jonh told " Eiden" He added as an afterthought as a murmur

" Did you say something ?" Delmas told Jonh

" Nothing , i just need some time alone ." Jonh continued " _You will never be alone_ ." Eiden spoke on his mind " _you get what i mean ."_ Jonh told Eiden

" I respect that ." Delmas said leaving the doorm .

* * *

Odd's POV

" I just don't get it what happened to him to make him so upset with a simple call ." i sighed

" Yeah pretty sure it was something that messed up with him prettu badly , just like Delmas said ." Ulrich said to his best friend

" Anyway today is the only day we don't have afternoon classes so i hope that XANA doesn't attack us today ." Yumi told them a second before the superscanner spotted a activated Xana Turret

" Uhhh ... you spoke too soon ." i told and Yumi just glared at me

" Anyway we have to notify Jonh " Eisnten said while i picked up my phone and sent the call

* * *

meanwhile in Jonh's doorm his phone called because of an attack of XANA

" Yes , Odd ?" Jonh said

* * *

" XANA attacked right now ." I told him

* * *

" On my way ." Jonh answered from the other side of the line before he hang up " _Well so much for being alone "_ Jonh tought

* * *

3rd person POV

" So what did he say ?" Jeremie asked with an inquisitive tone ?

" He said :"On my way ." " Odd answered as they walked to the sewer little did they know that Susanne Hertz was watching them since the begging ...

* * *

Jonh runned trought the florest as he got close to the factory passing the bridge in full speed odly enouth no threats so far so we went inside straight to elevators to the scann room

" So you are here finally " Jeremie said

" You were waiting for me ?" He asked suprise

" We wore all waiting after all i manage to convince them that going to lyoko without all of our menbers would be unwise ." Jeremie continued

" Wise decisions wins unfortunate wars ." Jonh said " So lets go we are all here ." He added as an afterthought

" Alright head down to the scanner room . " Jeremie told as we got in the eevator and went for the scanner room and we got into the tubes

" I hate this part so freaking much ." Jonh muttered

" Alright scanner :Yumi ,virtualise : Yumi ; Scanner : Ulrich , virtualise: Ulrich ; Scanner : Odd , virtualise : Odd ; Scanner Jonh , virtualise Jonh

* * *

3 person POV

As we drop down in Lyoko , more specificly in the desert sector a whole massive army of monster of XANA was standing in our front , we wore standing there with our mouths wide open

" So this is what XANA has being doing this last weeks ." Jonh said both in awe and shock

" What did you say it , i beleive it was :'Wise decisions wins unfortunate wars ."" A cold and sharp voice swept trought us , we looked behind it was XANA herself standing there in front of us

" Uhh guys i have bad news and really bad news ." Jeremie said from the other side


	6. important AN

**AN : sorry , for those who were reading _this_ fic i'm not going to update on this story anymore .**

 **But that doesn't mean the end , i'm going to rewrite the story so for those who were actually expecting the end of this story**

 **Anyway the rewrite story it is still going to envolvethe same plot for most all the stuff this one did but hopefully with a better plot and ty for the eternal holy pacience that you have for having to to wait for uploads , the rewritte story will be called code restart .**

 **so you there i guess**


End file.
